Know For Sure
by insert psuedonym
Summary: Add sex to a friendship and stir. Well that's how you get an intimate relationship, right? Oh Tori and Andre, still can't figure it out.. And everyone else is off their rockers. Tandre. Beckx? Jadex? Catx? Robbiex? ...and Sinjin? Nah no Sinjin.
1. So Many Times

**So, I redid this chapter. I know that people have at least looked at the old one and I hope they look at this one, too. Im writing this story kinda like an exercise so this may not be the last chapter change. I was trying to do some experimenting with different types of POV and well, I'm done with that for the moment. If you think it was better one way or the other, awesome. Still not holding out for reviews, but if you like the story or have problems with it's construction, message me.  
><strong>

**Again, I don't own VicTORious.**

A slow melody drifts up to the rafters and out to where the audience would be sitting in a week's time. The hustle and bustle of opening up the club after it had been closed for the holidays goes on while the performers rehearse on stage. A man and a woman, both in their late twenties or early thirties, have been here for about two hours, going from dancing with each other while wearing head microphones, to sitting on stools with guitars crooning or performing with a few other musicians as a small band. Currently, it was only the man playing the piano while the woman sitting on top of it harmonizes with the notes of the keys. BUZZ BUZZ

The piano stops playing and Andre speaks knowing that his partner is texting, again. "Who is _that_?" First she had to text the choreographer because she messed up the steps, then she texted Jade to make sure she got the restaurant for dinner right, then Sinjin texted her to check up on the club workers, Then she texted Beck's phone to see if she could catch Jade lying. And a few minutes ago it was Rob telling her that he would be late. Which would only leave …

"It's uh, Cat. She must be asking about the wardrobe or something" Tori says. A sucky excuse or a bad lie, either way, it must be important if she is willing to waste their rehearsal time at the venue. But she was sitting there like she was waiting for permission, holding her phone, not doing anything. "Well go ahead so we can go back to rehearsal." he says turning the sheet music without bothering to look at her like he has the past few times.

When Tori finally let go of her phone, Andre started the intro to the song. It was their song, probably the favorite part of the act, "Tell Me That You Love Me". Leaning into the keys and microphone so he could sing and play louder, he tried once more to get his partner's attention. Andre was really frustrated with Tori today because it seemed like he was the only one taking THEIR show seriously. He thought a month ago, when they first got the gig and started putting everything together that she just might care about this show more than him. She was the one who always wanted to perform, the one vying for the lead role in school and the only one telling their clients not only how to sing the songs she wrote but how to perform them. Now don't get him wrong, he found composing and writing more enjoyable than performing, but he didn't get to where he was in his career today by not taking his work seriously. He was really trying to hold back because she seemed a little out of it; she doesn't look like she's been sleeping or eating and he doesn't know what to do. Thinking they were best friends, he's waited for her to open up a little so they could talk about whatever is bothering her. Usually he was able to coax it out of her with a joke or something that made her lighten up a little. But she would say everything was all good and fine in those instances, so he brushed it aside, thinking they would get back to rehearsing for the show.

"Vega! ANSWER your PHONE" Andre says in a low frustrated tone from the piano bench while running his hands over his face making her jump a little and slide off the piano.

"Sorry" she says quickly tapping the screen and walking to the edge of the stage, jumping off of the piano "_Victoria, what's wrong? Your text said it was an emergency but I didn't-" _Andre heard the frantic voice before the speaker phone was cut off. Something was wrong and she wasn't going to tell him what. Andre was still sitting there with a frown on his when she took a quick glance over her shoulder at him and went back to whisper yelling on the phone. Andre could tell by the way her shoulders tensed up that she was getting upset and went to go see what the problem was but stopped when she yelled.

"I didn't say it was an emergency!" At that point he was close enough to hear her conversation better. "Look I need to come see you. I can't talk to you about this over the phone. I'll be over there in twenty, bye." She turned around and he knew that she could see the concern on his face just as he could see the tinge of pink in her face from whatever was said to make her so flustered.

"Tori," he began quietly, "Is everything okay?" seeing her face crumple a tiny bit before stretching it into a smile before she answered his question.

"Yeah that was, that was um, JJ. Sinjin called JJ about the contract and I have it in my lock box so I have to go drop it at the office." She said without looking him directly in the eye, making her way to move around him and go back stage, but stopped when she felt a large hand on her forearm. She turned around, locking eyes with Andre, quickly inhaling as if she was going to choke or something. Before she could throw out another lie he pulled her into a hug and brought his lips close to her ear. He felt her tense up a little but pushed forward with his message anyway. "I don't know whats going on or what is bothering you, but I do want you to know, that I am your best friend and I love you." He said releasing her from the hug but not letting her go completely. He made eye contact with her again and saw hers tearing up. "I'm here for you no matter what. My door is always open. Now go ahead, get out of here." And with that, she hurried through the service entrance and left Andre on stage with a piano, some lighting technicians and not an inkling of what he should do now.


	2. The Situation Gets You Down

**I wrote the second chapter! *does the running man* I didn't know if I was going to do this part next or have it out but I did. I got over a hundred hits and that's awesome to me. I don't know if that means 100 people looked or actually read the first chapter but I don't really care. Enjoy if you're reading** it!

Tori knew that she was going to be late for dinner with all of her friends for their annual catch up dinner. When they got into their careers during and after college, they found that it was difficult starting new friendships with the professions they had, keeping them busy and moving around all of the time. Jade thought it would be easier keeping in contact with the friends they already, so she thought of having the dinner. It wasn't easy getting hold of everyone at first, but they made it work, and once or twice a year they all saw each other. As they got older and their jobs more demanding, the meetings dwindled down to only once a year, where they all came together in one of their respective cities and hung out for a few days.

It was Tori and Andre's year and they decided to go to_ Den of Dionysius _for dinner. At the Den, no one treated them like they were superstars, or wallets or demi-gods. But they still had enough privacy to feel almost as comfortable as they used to feel at the Asphalt Café back at HA. Normally during these catch ups, after dinner they spent the night at the hosts' dorms, apartment or hotel room and maybe went to an amusement park or movies the next day. But it seems that in the past few years everyone's careers had made a turn for the better, keeping them all busy; Jade's play was a hit on Broadway, cleaning up at the Tony Awards, and she was now making it a screenplay; Beck had recently started producing and developing movies and was being asked to direct the film adaptation of _Infinite Beginnings: A Better Future_; Cat was becoming one of the most desired set and costume designers in the world of costumes and sets, innovating the look of monster make-up; and of course Robbie, who had changed more than all of them was busy as well.

When Robbie went to college he took Rex with him and they continued with their humorous bickering. Others were less understanding at that level of education and were less tolerant of being propositioned and poked fun at by a puppet. The fateful day when someone didn't feel like talking to a puppet instead of the person controlling it, Robbie snapped for lack of a better word. He didn't want to be walked all over just because he was a weird kid with a puppet. He was a man damn it. Instead of using Rex to defend or humiliate himself, Robbie stood up for himself and put the puppet down. He still got beat up and turned down for dates occasionally, but the changes in character still started. He got more confident, while Rex got quieter until he just about disappeared and Robbie became Rob. Rob was outspoken, brash, cocky even, and had little concern for what others thought of him. He could pull your girl or take the wind right out of your sails if he wanted to. But when Robbie started becoming a jerk and started pushing away people he cared about, he realized that he wasn't the kind of guy who could be an island. Robbie realized that in high school Rex was used to channel his true feelings and was a way of voicing all the things he used to be afraid to say. So Robbie and Rex became Robbie and The Jerk, a part of his stand-up act that he did online, where Rex basically said all of the things that he couldn't. His show got so popular, executives were making him offers by the time he was 24 and Andy Samberg had gone into family comedies, he was on SNL. He tried to be the new Andy but it just didn't fit, not like Rex. Rob ended up writing a skit called ventriloquists anonymous sharing Rex with the world, scoring the show some of the highest ratings they had in years. America loved Rex and Robbie, and at this point, producers were ready to give them a show, but Robbie had not told shared whether or not he was going do it his friends. Maybe he would tonight.

As Tori walked to the back corner of the restaurant, she could hear all of her friends' laughter bouncing off of the walls that surrounded them. There they sat with their glasses of wine and warm slices of buttered brioche, chuckling, giggling and tapping the table enjoying themselves. Cat was demurely laughing into her napkin next to Jade who just held a wry smile while her eyes glittered from amusement; holding her hand next to her was Beck, who was turning pink slightly with tears welling in his eyes with a broad smile splitting his face, watching Robbie, whose face was slightly pinking as well, describe something with his hands as he gasped and laughed between each line; and then there was Andre, holding his sides with his mouth agape laughing silently with his eyes closed with an empty chair next to his seat. This was Tori's family and she loved seeing them together like this. Deciding a picture was in order she dug for a minute in her purse and whipped out her phone only to hear the laughter die down a little.

"Well that isn't creepy at all, Vega, watching us all laugh while taking pictures of us." Jade ended with a smirk glancing at her old frenemy, making Tori blush, and everyone turned to look at her. Having already looked at everyone, she made her way to her seat next to Andre and removed her jacket, making eye contact with him and gauging his reaction. She had gotten some advice earlier and she decided to act on it. She was wearing an adult version of Jade's purple dress from _Maestro's_ that Cat made for her and her hair pulled back into a bun so her hair wouldn't be in her face. Tori didn't notice that she had made everyone else's jaw drop and Jade roll her eyes because of the look André had when he saw her. When she saw his eyes grow in size a little and his grip on his napkin tighten as well, swallowing hard she knew that the outfit had worked.

"Tori what are you wearing!"Cat whined, ruining the moment as Tori finally sat down. "That's for the show, you shouldn't be wearing it to a restaurant, the fabric is too delicate-"

"You're wearing that?" Andre inquired, speaking as if he wasn't sure what his voice would sound like out loud looking at her outfit again. Tori nodded in response, blushed a little and pushing a stray hair behind her ear, ignoring a frantic Cat. Cat was still a little "not entirely there" in character, but took her creations seriously and expected their new owners to do so as well.

"Relax Cat, Tori is a big girl, she won't spill her grape juice on her pwetty dress." Robbie shot back from across before taking a sip of wine.

"Says the man who started a food fight in a public place." Jade stage whispered picking apart her bread.

"Honey, if I do recall correctly, you flung the second spoon full of yogurt. And in the rules of the food fight, it isn't a fight until someone retaliates." Beck said in a mock serious tone.

"When was this?" Andre wanted to know, making Jade Cat Beck and Robbie stop what they were doing and look at each other, much to Tori's chagrin. Tori was hoping to monopolize Andre's attention even though she wasn't exactly sure what to say after she _got_ his attention.

"Jade I think its best we tell everyone now." Beck said slowly glancing at everyone with a dismal look upon his still handsome face.

"Well maybe we should, you know, eat first." Countered Jade. And at that exact time the server arrived with everyone's appetizers, her name tag read Julie.

"And this must be yours" Julie said handing Tori a salad with baby spinach, strawberries, walnut, and goat cheese drizzled with raspberry vinaigrette.

"I thought that you would be hungry because we didn't eat before rehearsal and I thought you might be late, so I ordered you your favorite salad." Andre said

"Oh thank you Andre" she gushed, leaning over to touch his bicep. Such a nice bicep.

"You seem to feel, uh, better." Andre said with a look and leaned a little closer so he could whisper. "I know you don't want to talk to me about whatever is going on but what I offered earlier is still on the table."

"Andre about that, I'm-

"We have an announcement to make," said Jade into her wine glass, stopping the whispered conversation. Beck began to stand, but Jade pulled him back down. She started playing with her hands and Beck nudged her. With these two it's probably their wedding announcement or a pregnancy. It's taken them long enough."We're getting married."

"Jade!" Beck seemed like he didn't want her to say that. Everyone seemed to be acting differently than expected when two of their oldest friends announced their marriage. If everyone meant Cat and Robbie.

"What?" Robbie jumped up, exclaiming and Cat picked up a menu and started looking at it, but tears began welling up in her eyes. Andre and Tori seemed to be the only ones that coupled happiness with the surprise on our faces. But now they were just confused.

"Congratulations?" Andre offered

"Why thank you An-" Look at Jade, being nice. Always an appreciated sight.

"Jade!" Beck runs his hand through his short hair and breathes heavily."Tell them the truth!"

"Why should I have to be the one with all the-" Jade began to huff in frustration.

"Jade and I are married." blurted out in the middle of Jade's foot stomping

"What?"

Menus are dropped.

"QUE?" random Spanish is spoken.

"What do you mean _married_? What, did you recently have a lapse in judgment or something in the last week or since we saw each other?" Cat erupts. Wait _Cat_ erupts? Tears are running down her cheeks and her face and neck are turning as red as her hair during the Hollywood Arts days. Across from her a choking sound is made as Rob backs away from the table and leaves the restaurant. Tori didn't know what to think of any of her friends' behavior. Why are they so surprised? Those two have been together since they hit puberty and we're just about thirty, they might as well have said they were expecting a baby. And who just gets up one day and says 'Hey, you wanna get married?' 'Yeah sure, then we can go to a yoga class at two.' 'Great, its' a date' Well maybe that's not how this happened. Wait, How _did_ this happen? Better yet, _When_ did this happen?

"What is going on here?" Andre asked in worried confusion. At least Tori's not the only completely clueless one here.

"Cat, we wanted to tell you. We never meant to hur-"

"Save it West. Or should I say _Oliver_." Catherina Valentine spat with all the venom a typical not-happy-go-lucky 30 year old is expected to have before leaving the secluded eating area.

Jade stood up to go after her but Beck hadn't let go of her hand and pulled her back under his arm after standing up. "Jade we had to do this. We can't keep up this charade anymore and going after her is just going to enforce it. You have to let go."

What kind of cryptic mess is that? What charade? What-

"Could anyone PLEASE tell me what is going on here?" Tori shouted, joining the confusion while Andre stayed in his seat. Jade and Beck sat back down, exhausted and tired, focusing on anything on the table and not the other people sitting at it. And with that Julie came back.

"Do you, uh, need anything?"

"I think we need more wine" Beck says to his freshly emptied glass. "No, make that cognac."


	3. Um, I don't know why

**A/N Sorry this is just a message for anyone who may be reading. Thank you for doing so if you have and thank you anonymous for your review. If you have just started reading and have taken a real interest I am sorry to tell you that I'm going to be rewriting the story . I stated before that this is a writing exercise for me so I will continue to write the story to improve my skills and will re post chapters instead of taking the story down all together. If you saw any problems that you want to bring to my attention, I would really appreciate it. Thank you for your time.**

So this isn't just Author's note I will put a tiny preview in here too.

Still not Dan Schneider 

* * *

><p><em>"JJ, you're barely a year older than me!"<em>

_"That is neither here nor there, because you are still the baby brother, so listen. You have to question yourself instead of me and figure out what you really want. What is it gonna be, Dre, your career or friendship?"_

_"It's more than just our friendship. We built our careers together, it's not that simple."_

_"Well it seems that way when you put it in terms of going solo or staying in Victoria's shadow." JJ was never good with Tori's nickname, or anyone's for that matter, save Dre, the "Baby Brother". Andre was unable to come up with a quick point or any argument to what his friend had just told him, so he chose flight instead of fight at this point._

_"I'm not in anyone's shadow. Look, I'm running late, I have to go."_

* * *

><p>and another...<p>

_Tori Vega has had many awkward moments in her life. With her friends and family and her willingness to help, she has massaged bloody hums, wore gym sweats to a swanky high class restaurant, given a tour of Hollywood to non English speaking tourists for a friend, you name it, maybe she has done it. Okay she probably has. But sitting in this salon with Jade getting Mani-Pedi's had to take not only the cake, but the cookies brownies and ganache. And sprinkles. It's not that Jade still hated her like she had in high school. No, adulthood and maturity and all that had made Jade and Tori closer, kind of like friends but still with Jade's uh, dark demeanor only now it was dark humor and Tori's awkward franticness calmed down some but was still there. Jade hadn't even been rude to the nail technician, she reserves that for her lackeys and friends now._

_As they sat there with only the sound or boiling water in mini tubs and the shallow chatter of the other customers and technician, Tori and Jade didn't look at each other. They kept glancing at their phones, looking for a text from a specific person, not talking. Beck and Jade hadn't actually explained themselves earlier this week, just kind of answered a bunch of random questions (Tori's) and gave vague answers while going on to become so drunk that they couldn't drive home. Tori and Andre had never seen this semi serious pair act this way before, but the next day when Tori was at rehearsal, Jade sent her and Cat a text inviting them to Tracy's Nail Salon on Thursday stating that she would treat(maybe) and explain what happened. But after sitting in the front of the establishment for thirty minutes and then in the massage chares for another fifteen only Jade and Tori were here._

_Usually, in their girl only group outings Cat would be the buffer for the other two but since she hadn't shown up they sat there in awkward, pampering silence. Jade knew that she had a lot to explain and wish that Cat was here, not so she wouldn't have to repeat herself but because they were best friends; though, Jade rarely admitted so in a nice comforting way that others would, usually in an off-hand manner or jokingly. Knowing that she had hurt Cat, she didn't think that she could face her alone and in private, which is why she decided to have this outing. But so far, nothing was going to work in her favor this we-_

_"Is your last name West or Oliver?"_

* * *

><p>Until next time... ;]<p> 


End file.
